


Kerberos Engagement

by disgustedqueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Rewritten before season 3, angsty, freedom fighter matt holt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgustedqueen/pseuds/disgustedqueen
Summary: All Shiro wants is to propose to Matt on Kerberos. All Matt wants is to be with the love of his life forever





	Kerberos Engagement

Shiro plans on proposing on Kerberos. Promise. It's not like he's scared or anything. Of course not, he's just putting it off because there's absolutely no romantic atmosphere. 

 

_ Of course.  _

 

It's just that, if he does propose, things are in Matt’s hands. And Shiro is very,  _ very  _ scared that Matt is going to say no. 

 

Because if Matt does say no, that's two more weeks on Kerberos, and four more months of space. And not the good kind. 

 

He's pretty sure Matt isn't going to say no, because, gosh Matt is probably way more into the domestic fantasies like the white picket fence and big church weddings. He'd probably love getting engaged on Kerberos, and then go home and share pictures all over Instagram and Facebook. 

 

He can almost picture it exactly, and yet he still can't muster the courage to pop the question. He wants to do it at sunrise, before they begin harvesting ice. When the sun will peak over the mountains and sparkle on the ice and snow. 

 

He'll do it tomorrow, he decides. Matt is looking tired, as he pulls the last of the ice capsule from the ground. A good night's sleep and tomorrow morning he'll propose, and Matt will…. 

 

Matt will say  _ yes _ . He's sure of it. He can't imagine that he wouldn't. 

 

Sam begins packing their equipment, Matt joking with him. It seems like it's been an incredibly long day, and when Matt yawns, Shiro can feel fatigue wash over himself. “Let’s get back to the ship,” Shiro says, and places a hand on Matt’s shoulder. 

 

“Yeah I'm ready for a serious nap,” Matt says. His nose wrinkles when he has to lug one of the bags over his shoulder. “When we get back to Earth I'm stuffing myself full of spaghetti and sleeping for twenty hours straight.”  

 

Shiro feels a tremor under his feet, and he quickly grabs hold of Matt so he doesn't tumble to the ground. 

 

“I guess we should definitely get back to the ship.”

 

The ground rumbles for a second time, and Sam shoots him a fearful look. Shiro glances towards their ship, and back to where the sun is beginning to set. Something very large and unknown is approaching them, faster than Shiro was sure they could outrun. 

 

That still didn’t stop him from grabbing Matt’s hand. “Run, to the ship!”

 

* * *

 

Matt hadn't seen Shiro since the arena. After that he had been promptly transferred to Beta Traz, a high security prison that seemingly only kept intellects. The only alien there that didn't fit that profile was the warden’s pet - Laika, and Matt made sure to steer clear of them no matter what. 

 

He's not sure how long he is a prisoner for in Beta Traz. He's much too meek to conspire with the others, and took weak to take action upon it. So when the entire prison decides to rebel, and he stays locked up safely in his cell, he's surprised someone breaks down the door and snatches him up to take with. 

 

Which is how he ends up on a mostly abandoned sector. The freedom fighters (it's not the word they use, but he can't pronounce what they say) have him stationed there after discovering his gift to work with technology. 

 

For the most part, it's extremely quiet and peaceful. Few other freedom fighters pass through, usually to sleep on a bed while making a trip, or to pick up plans or blueprints he's decoded. It's both extremely satisfying and lonely. 

 

And then suddenly it isn't. The alarm for intrusion goes off, and he rolls off his cot quickly to punch in the disarm code. He's never had to deal with an intrusion, and he's only been trained as a field agent as a very last resort. 

 

Still he grabs the staff they've given him to defend himself, and cautiously opens the door. The alarm will go off for anything that is in a  51.3 kilometer radius. 

 

Thankfully he doesn't have to travel that far for to find the intruder. 

 

“Shiro?” He asks, as he approaches the body that's laying face down on the ground. He gently prods with his staff, and then with as much strength as he can muster, flips them over on to there back. 

 

Sure enough, it's Shiro. Tired and weary, he looks a decade older, and yet it takes everything for Matt not to throw himself onto Shiro and weep tears of joy. 

 

* * *

  
  


Shiro wakes up on a bed that's most definitely  _ not  _ one from the castle. His surroundings are messy and sparse, which is unlike the castle. He glances up to the ceiling and finds it low and and covered with what looks like stars. 

 

He pulls the blanket off himself and shimmies off the bed. The floor is hard, and covered in papers, water pouches, and food wrappers. He decides that he should tug on his shoes before continuing. 

 

The room has one exit point, but it's simply a frame with no door to give privacy. He steps through it, expecting to find an array of aliens to attack him, or even Pidge to jump behind the couch and tell him it's all a prank. 

 

It's not. 

 

Matt is sitting at a desk, surrounded by computers, stacks of papers, binders, blueprints and even more things that Shiro doesn't care to identify. Matt’s floor is also covered with trash and it's giving him bad flashbacks of when they were in college and Shiro had to make a chore chart just so there dorm was in a constant state of disarray. 

 

“Shiro, you're awake!” Matt exclaims, and nearly tips over his four foot stack of books. “God, I've missed you.”

 

“I've missed you too,” Shiro says, and he leaves it at that, because he doesn't know how to express his exact emotion in that minute. Instead, he wraps his arms around Matt. “I've missed us.” 

 

Matt leans forward, and kisses him. And it's like the thousand other kisses they'd shared before. Matt is soft, warm and familiar. Before he always smelled of a citronella blend his mother made for him, but Shiro couldn't identify the smell he had now. It wasn't bad, but Shiro missed the comforting scent of citronella. 

 

Shiro pulls away first, and laces their fingers together, just feeling the warmth, the feeling of Matt being there right beside him. He feels rage wash over him, towards the galra for doing this to them. Matt no longer has the glow that he emits, and he has several large wounds near his right eye. 

 

He wishes that they were never captured by the Galra, and that he could have proposed and returned to Earth, led a happy life with Matt. He wondered if they would already be married or if they would still be planning their wedding. Would it be big or small? Or would Matt want to marry right away and they'd simply go to the courthouse? 

 

His thoughts carry him away from the matter at hand. What he needs to focus on right now is returning to Voltron. 

 

“So you're a rebel now?” He asks. Matt sits back at the desk. Shiro pulls up an overturned box to sit on. 

 

“More or less. I'm certainly not going around blowing up Zarkon’s ships, but I certainly the brains behind half of them.” Matt looks proud. “But, it's not exactly any nicer. I'm completely isolated here.” 

 

“When I go back to Voltron, I want you to come with me,” Shiro says. He could already imagine that Matt would fit in great. He was an engineer and a technician. He was also a very quick learner, just like Pidge. He was sure he could pick up the Altean technology and language easily. 

 

“Why?” 

 

Shiro feels his heart pound. “I don't want to be separated from you any longer, I thought you'd understand.” 

 

“Shiro.” Matt turned away from his work, and took his hand in both of his. “I love you so much, more than words can describe. But when I leave this, I want to leave to be with you. I want to return to Earth, and I want to marry you and decorate our apartment in cheap decor found in Wal-Mart. I want dogs and cats and kids. I don't want to stay here and be a defender of the universe forever.” 

 

Shiro felt a twinge of guilt rise up in him. He wasn't sure what the plan was once Zarkon’s reign was over with. Would they be allowed to return to Earth? Or would they have to stay and continue protecting until newer paladins took over? Couldn't him and Matt being together he enough to be happy? 

 

“Matt-” 

 

“Shiro.” Matt quickly cut him off. “Marry me. I want nothing more than to be on Earth with you. But the only thing I want more than that is for you to be my husband, even if I have to stay in this hell hole. Then at least I can be with the person I love.” 

  
  


* * *

 

Matt took in a deep breath, when the fight against the Galra empire was officially announced as over. There was still so much work to be done, rebuilding fallen systems and planets, cleaning, constructing new currency, food supplies. They had thousands of planets that needed attention, and the healing process of the universe was only just beginning. 

 

But for once, Matt's thoughts weren't on the entire universe. They were on his fiance. He couldn't wait to return to Earth with him and get married. 

 

But he never got to. Allura gathered them all around, and dropped the bomb. “I will require at least two paladins to stay here. I know it is a lot to ask, but Coran and I cannot restore peace to the universe on our own. And in case something goes awry, we need two functional lions at the very least.” 

 

Matt could practically feel his heart break. What if Katie was one of the paladins who had to stay behind? How was it fair to any one of them to be forced to stay in the far reaches of the galaxy, to never get to see their families again?

 

To Matt's horror, Shiro was the first to speak. “I'll stay behind. As the leader of Voltron, it's my duty.” 

 

The other four paladins shuffled their feet guiltily. No one wanted to argue with him, and offer themselves, but none wanted to lose Shiro. Matt looked over to his fiancé, and nodded. “I'll stay behind with you. I know I'm not a paladin-”

 

“Matt, no,” Katie insisted. “I can't lose you again!”

 

“Katie, it's okay,” He promised. “Everyone on Earth thinks I'm dead anyways, and I want to stay with Shiro.” 

 

“Fine if you're staying, I'm staying.” 

 

Allura looks between them at loss. The other paladins shrug and look relieved they're not chosen to stay behind. “Very well. As I can pilot the blue lion, I believe this works out quite well. I'll equip each and every paladin with a sensor-” Matt tunes her out, as she's now speaking to the other team members. 

 

Shiro seems apologetic when he wraps his arms around his waist. “I know you wanted to go back to Earth, I'm sorry.” 

 

“Well,” Matt mumbles. “I guess that just means you owe me a really great wedding.” 

 

* * *

 

Shiro took a deep breath, fidgeting with the hem on his shirt. They had found a moon that looked somewhat identical to Kerberos, but the air was breathable and the only life that lived on it were nothing more than bacteria. 

 

“Why are you fidgeting so much?” Matt asked, coming up behind him to give him a hug. Matt was in a similar shirt and pants, but his were decorated with red rather than black. 

 

“You're not supposed to see me before the wedding, it's bad luck.” 

 

“That's only for wives. Besides I need to make sure you're not going to leave me on an ice moon.” 

 

Shiro chuckled. “I wouldn't do all this just to leave you on an ice moon. I love you.”

 

“Promise?” 

 

Shiro stuck his pinky out, and Matt promptly curled his pinky around his. “Forever and Always.”


End file.
